Puningball
Puningball | nativename = Poelandball/Polengball 普宁球 | founded = 1991 | ended = | image = 1991，Worst year for 普宁.png | caption = No puns here | reality = Puning | capital = Liushabei Subdistrictball | government = People's Republic | personality = Hard work and dissatisfact with society | language = Chinese (Mandarin and Teochewese) | type = County-level City(District)ball | affiliation = Jieyangball, Guangdongball, Chinaball | religion = Taoismball, Confucianismball, Buddhismball, Christianityball | friends = Balls that want to remove Caipu | enemies = Jieyangball and it's friends | likes = Become a real cityball, The death of Jieyangball, Strike for salary | hates = Become a districtball, Carving jade, Jieyangball still cheated his economy, Punning | intospace = I can into space, unlike the name stealer, Jieyangball can made rocket to space. But I don't want this name, I want to do it myself. | bork = Dougan, Dougan | food = Our dougan, every kind of food except Jieyangball's | status = Almost can into independence or not, but can into space. | notes = Wa am not Poland!Wa am Puning!Wa hate punning!!! }} Thanks to Jieyangball, Puningball also become a very low-known cityball in Guangdongball, and it's also under the control of Jieyangball. His former name are Poelandball and Polengball, which are similar to Polandball. He used to be rich, until the day he became the clay of Jieyangball... History Puning born as a 1ball.Many times he became the clay of Fujianball until Mingball time. After adopted by Chinaball, Puning became a countyball which belonged to Shantou Prefectureball.Later, he occupied most of the original clay of Huilaiball and Chaoyangball.In 1958, Huilaiball as a whole has completely become a clay of Puningball. Huilaiball was independent in 1961.At the same time Puningball got married with her. To celebrate Jiexiball's tenth birthday, Puningball gave three pieces of clay to her. 1991, worst year for Puningball.Puningball and Jieyangball all became cityballs.But after that, he became a clay of Jieyangball.And poor Jieyangball began to get rich slowly, in the way of defrauding his economy and owing his salary.(That's why Puningball hates Jieyangball) 2012, Puningball is financially out of Jieyangball, and he may will be independent for this or not. Personality Independent tendency is very serious, often think of ways to kill Jieyangball for freedom.He is also a diligent ball. He hate punning very much, because some balls often mistake him as a ball who speaks puns well.Some people also like to say puns with him, such as Poelandball, Punning ball and so on,that is also the thing Jieyangball like to do. Relationship Family Here is only talk about kinships and clayship, but not relationships. * Shantou Prefectureball:My deceased father, and most of his children were used to be his clay, including me. * Shantouball: Brother and my former adoptive father. * Chaozhouball: Brother. * Chaoyangball: Brother. * Jieyangball: Brother, boss and my incumbent adoptive father. * Huilaiball: Spouse and most of her original clay was divided by other, including me. * Puningball (county): My young time. * Rongchengball: Nephew. * Jiedongball: Nephew. * Jiexiball: Niece. Friends/Enemies * Polandball: What a miracle!We have the same name, even your name doesn't have an e'' compared to me, and we are both worker. * Jiexiball: My niece.You just need to remember that I gave three pieces of clay to you when you were ten years old. * Huilaiball: My dear wife.But I feel sorry for the thing happen in 1958.Please join me to be independent from Jieyangball.If so, our life will be better. * Chaozhouball: The ball which also want to remove Caipu. * Guangdongball: (step)Papa, MAKE ME INTO A REAL CITY! * Shantouball: My crazy brother, I still remember every my siblings' clay once was his. * Jieyangball:'Sisis...LEGOLAND! Die, you VAMPIRE! A monster with a big eye! Jieyang pig!GIB INDEPENDANT!Your own culture is made of shut!Puning Stronk!PUNING NOT JIEYANG!REMOVE CAIPU!Someday you will really 克丝, and don't stole my money and owe me salary! How to call him * '''Non-Teochewese-speaking Countryballs (except Mandarin-speaking Countryballs) like to call him:Poland/Poeland/Punning * Teochewese-speaking Countryballs like to call him:Polind * Mandarin-speaking Countryballs and Puningball call him/himself:Puning zh:普宁球 Category:Asia Category:Cityballs Category:Chinaball images Category:Teochewese Speaking Countryballs Category:PRCball Category:Guangdongball Category:Taoist Category:Independence Category:Cityballs of Chinaball Category:Confucianism Category:Buddhist Category:Rich Cities Category:Rich Category:Funny Name Category:Atheist Category:Chinese Speaking Countryballs Category:Christian Category:Caipu removers Category:East Asia Category:Communist Category:Red Yellow Category:Countyballs named after City Category:Countyballs Category:Countyballs of Chinaball